Life after Ryugenzawa
by WPGanimefan
Summary: Things take a different turn for the Tendos after the family vacation
1. Prologue: Family Vacation Begins

"Honey are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yes, I want to have one last family trip before"

"Misaki, stop talking like that!"

"Soun, dear you have to face it. I'm dying and there's nothing we can do."

"I know dear, but we shouldn't think about that."

"Soun..."

"I know we have to face it, but we can face it later. You still might be able to beat it." Anything else that could be said about this was forgotten as three voices yelled

"Tadaima" to which Soun & Misaki called back

"Okaerinasai." Then Soun added "Girls go get packed. We are leaving early tomorrow morning to go camping."

"Where?"

"We are going to Ryugenzawa."

Soun had already called and ordered dinner. Once it was delivered they ate, cleaned up, and after a bit of tv, they all went to bed. When morning came, they got up, got dressed, and left for the train station.

A/N: Misaki = Means Beautiful blossom


	2. Akane's Ryugenzawa Adventure

The week had gone by fast. Once they got to camp grounds just outside Ryugenzawa, they quickly set up their tents. Throughout the week they went swimming/sun bathing, horse back riding and even went to the amphitheater on there last day.

"Mommy, is it alright if I go exploring?"

"Sure Akane, just don't go too far and come when you are called."

"Okay Mommy."

Akane started to run off when her mother called after her not to forget her canteen. She ran back to the tent she was sharing with her sisters and grabbed it before running off into the forest excited. As she was exploring, she soon lost track of time and a short while later, Akane, not realizing she took a wrong turn, noticed that she had ran out of water. Fortunately, she had also noticed that she was near a spring so she refilled her currently empty canteen. Once it was filled she looked around, but nothing was familiar to her. She tried retracing her steps as best as she could remember, but didn't have any luck. This of course caused her to get a bit scarred so she decided to call out to her family hoping one of them, or someone else, would hear her.

"Daddy...Mommy...Kasumi...Nabiki"

When there was no answer, she realized that she went further than she should have gone. She was about to call out again when a giant platypus appeared. Akane's eyes widened and she turned and ran yelling.

"HELP"!

After a few minutes of running she tripped and fell. She rolled over onto her back in time to see the giant platypus raise its paw to swipe at her when a boy, no older then she was, appeared with broom in hand hitting it on the head. He jumped over it only for it to rake it's claws across the boy's back, but he still landed on his feet in front of Akane. He told her it was okay just before he hit the platypus again with the broom knocking it out.

"Thank you. Are your wounds okay?"

"Go home quickly. From here on, it's full of traps."

As he said that he set off a trap falling into a hole. Several rocks fell on top of him. Akane dug the boy out and lifted him onto her back and started walking. "I'll take you home. Where is your house?" Getting no answer, she started walking. After awhile she came across a house. She opened the door causing the man who was inside to turn around.

"Shinnosuke, what happened?"

"He got injured saving me from a monster and then he accidentally set off a trap."

"I'll fix him up and then he can take you to the path that leads to the village."

A Short while later  
"Following this path will take you back to the village. Take this horn."

"Thank you but..."

"Go home blowing this horn. It's a protection against the monsters."

"Your wound... is it alright?"

"I'm fine so go home quickly."

"I'll return this to you for sure as I'll see you again."

Akane then headed down the path blowing on the hornpipe. Soon the sky started to darken as night began to fall. After what seemed like hours, Akane arrived at the end of the path in time for a Police Officer to see her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I got lost."

"What's your name?"

"Akane Tendo."

"Your family has been worried about you. I'll take you to them."

A short drive later the police walked her into there campsite. Akane could hear them saying that they should never have let her go by herself. That she was too young. It was at this point the office interrupted. Now with her reunited with family, her parents yelled at her about how she worried them. After they were done, she climbed into the tent she shared with her sisters who asked what had happened to her. She explained and they went to sleep. When morning came they had breakfast, then packed up and headed for the train station to head home to Nermia.

On the train ride home Soun fell asleep. Misaki and Kasumi were reading two different books while Nabiki was listening to her walkman and Akane was staring out the window watching the scenes go by until she heard coughing. Akane looked to her Mother at the same time Kasumi looked up from her book and looked at there Mother worriedly only to see Akane handing her her canteen of water Kasumi and ask if she was okay. Getting a nod, she went back to her book and the rest of the trip was uneventful.

Monday Morning came, and for the first time since she was diagnosed with an unknown disease, Misaki Tendo woke up before anyone else in the house. She got dressed in a light blue blouse and a knee length black skirt. Then she went into the kitchen, put on her apron, and started pulling items out to make breakfast. After she started preparing breakfast, Kasumi had joined her in the kitchen. As Kasumi went to set the table, Soun & Akane woke up and went out to the dojo for morning practice.

With breakfast done, Soun went off to council meeting, and the girls headed to their classes (Akane grade 1, Nabiki grade 2 and Kasumi grade 6) at Nerima Elementary while Misaki did some chores around the house before she started roof hopping heading towards her doctors for her appointment. After she was done, she grabbed some lunch and then picked up some groceries before returning home in time to see her daughters returning home from school.

"Mother how was you appointment?"

"Well, I've some news."

"What is it, Mommy?"

She looked at her children, and was about to tell them to wait for there father, when the front door opened and he called out "Tadaima" to which four voices called back "Okaerinasai." As he walked into the dining room, Misaki said:

"Soun, sit down I have some news."

A/N: Tadaima = I'm Home & Okaerinasai = Welcome Home, Akane = Means Madder or Red Dye

In regards to Kasumi while she should be in grade 5, I have it so she was skipped ahead to grade 6


	3. 10 Years Later or Here's Ranma

Kasumi had just returned home and grabbed the mail from the mail box before she entered the grounds and as she walked to the front door she went through the pile of mail "Bill, Bill, Akane's magazine, Hmm a postcard for father". 'Hope it's good news,' she thought to herself as she tossed mail on the table. A couple days later sometime in the afternoon Soun called his girls together and was telling them about the engagement he made with his friend when sounds of a fight were heard outside

"That must be them"

Soun exclaimed as he and Nabiki ran to the door then as Akane and Kasumi went to follow they came running back with a panda caring a red-hair girl running right behind them, when they stopped the Panda put the girl down and she introduced herself shocking the residents and causing their father to faint, a few minutes later he started to come to (thanks to the smelling salts) that's when the youngest of the three spoke to the girl

"Hi I'm Akane, do you want to friends"?

She then asked if she would like to see the dojo to which Ranma replied with a nod of her head thus answering her question and so as they headed out to the dojo Akane asked Ranma if she practiced and when she responed Akane decided that they should have a match, so as they entered the dojo Akane went to one side and took a stance as Ranma went to the other and just stood still after asking if she was ready and getting a "YUP" Akane then charged forward throwing a series of fist and kicks each of which Ranma dodged, ducked or jumped over taking a moments pause Akane thought to herself 'Why can't I hit her, is she reading my moves' she then stated

"This time for real"

Akane pulled her arm back as she charged forward and she swung just as Ranma jumped up thus clipping her in the lower leg, as Ranma landed a smirk came across her face as she dropped her level to just above Akane's. A half hour later as they entered the house both drenched in sweat, Akane grabbed a couple bottles of water handing one to Ranma just before Kasumi took her up to what would become her room, she then offered her some bathing supplies to which Ranma tried refusing but found she couldn't say no to her,

Kasumi then showed her to the bathroom where Ranma quickly got washed before stepping into and soaking in the furo a few minutes passed and the now male Ranma started to get out only to have Akane walk in on him, Akane quickly put the top of her gi on calmly closed the door behind then "AAAHHHH"! Akane ran into the dinning room grabbed the table and was about to run back to the bathroom to drown the guy when he appeared in the doorway

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this"

After being tossed into the koi pond by his father Ranma begun explaining about the curses when Misaki & a another women entered the dojo as they did Misaki called out "Tadaima" but instead of an answer they heard the faint voice of Soun saying

"Well your problem isn't so bad. Which one of my daughters you would like as your wife Kasumi who is nineteen, Nabiki who is seventeen or my youngest Akane who is sixteen. Choose one and she will be your wife!"

"SOUN !"

"GENMA"

"No...Nodoka"

"Don't Nochan me, you wanted to take Ranma on a training trip for two years and I agreed, now ten years later you show up with out my son." she pulled her sword & pointed it at his neck "Tell me the truth where is my son, where is Ranma? Did you kill him?"

"Umm, excuse me"

"Yes, child"

"I'm Ranma Saotome"

"You can't be Ranma Saotome he's a boy and your a girl, now who are you really and why are you pretending to be my son?"

Ranma let out a sigh and took the kettle (which now had hot instead of boiling water) that was still on the table and poured the water over her head activating the transformation changing from a from red haired girl to a black haired boy, Nodoka and Misaki's jaws dropped and Ranma quickly explained as he pouring cold water onto his head turning back into the red haired girl, Nodoka quickly grabbed her into a hug and whispered "Boy or girl, I don't care your my child and I love you" Ranma then returned the hug

"Yes, we don't have to commit sepukku" Genma stated causing Ranma to pull out of the hug and looked at her father

"Wha..." she started to ask only to be cut off by her mother "If you really want to know I'll tell you later, okay"

to which Ranma just nodded as Misaki who had been talking to her daughters spoke up and said "A few months ago me and Nodoka" she gestured to the other woman "talked about the engagement these two made between our families and decided that as long as these two" she gestured to their husbands "don't push it we won't cancel the engagement" Seeing that the four girls were about to object to this Nodoka quickly continued "For the next six months we want the four of you to get to know each other and then if after that time if none of you decide that you want to marry we will then end the engagement" the four girls looked relieved at that news

A/N

YUP is more or less the catchphrase of Storage Wars star Dave Hester.

Tadaima means "I'm Home"


	4. The 1st Month

1st Week  
After Misaki and Nodoka had finished talking with the girls they went to make dinner leaving them to talk amongst themselves which included stuff about the training trip, likes and dislikes, how they were going spend the next six months. It was about an hour before they were called for supper. As they ate Genma announced that Ranma would attend Furinkan which made Nodoka livid because he didn't stop and think about how far it would be from their place. After supper Nodoka took Ranma home, and as she gave him a tour, she told him that she would try and get him into a school that was closer but it could take awhile. The next morning Ranma got up, went outside, and practiced until he was called for breakfast. After breakfast he ran to school .

"I'm Ranma Saotome. I've just returned from a ten year martial arts training trip and will be here only a short time as it turns out my father enrolled me into the wrong school."

"Well for the time that you are here. You can take the seat by Sayo. Sayo would you please rasie your hand."

The first few classes went by okay. Ranma even (thanks to a promise to his mother) stayed awake; however, just before lunch he came barreling into the classroom waving his bokken shouting:

"Ranma Saotome, I shall never accept your engagement to Akane."

"WHAT?" the class chorused.

"This is no place to fight. Follow me." Ranma shouted as he dodged Kunos attacks and ran out of the classroom with Kuno following him and Akane and the rest of the class following them.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS"

yelled a teacher seconds before Ranma and then Kuno jumped out of the third story window. With their voices overlapping, the rest of the classroom arrived at the windows. Akane yelled "SHUT UP" and then continued in her normal voice. "We are not engaged. Kuno got some wrong info." The class quieted at that as they watched the two in the pool down below. While they watchd, Akane snuck away to help Ranma who a moment later shot out of the pool slamming Kuno into concrete ground before taking off into the nearby forest where Akane found the now female.

"How dumb can you be? I mean jumping into a pool like that!"

"I didn't know" Before she could say more, they heard wet footsteps.

"Here catch." She tossed her a kettle. "I'll keep him busy."

As Kuno appeared Akane stepped in front of him. "Upperclassman Kuno, I challenge you." He accepted and they fought for a couple minutes before she hit him with an uppercut which launched him into the air. He landed head first on the kettle that the female Ranma was holding.

"You are still a girl!"

"Only because braindead here's head destroyed the kettle."

Kuno asked if she had seen her male-self. She shook her head. This lead to him running his mouth. "What a coward running from a fight. He is no man." As that last word came out, she let go of the kettle, dropping Kuno on his head (unfortunately he wasn't hurt). He pulled his head out of the now flattened kettle.

"That hurt you know!"

"I'll take you on anytime." She settled into a fighting stance.

"How amusing. Very well. Should you win I will let you go out with me."

As Kuno swung his bokken, Ranma jumped over it landing briefly on the sword before launching herself towards him. "Like anyone wants" she spun her body around delivering a kick to the face "to date you" knocking him down to the ground. "And Kuno, my brother Ranma is even better then me." She and Akane headed off back to the school quickly grabbing some hot water before heading back to class. With the exception of another Kuno attack at lunch, the rest of the day went by without incident.

The next day Kuno gave Nabiki a letter for the "Tree-Borne Kettle Girl" which she delivered. After that, the rest of the week was quiet. When Sunday came, Ranma went to the second field of Furinkan High.

"You don't learn do you, well where's your sword?"

"I have no need of a sword."

"Pretty confident, huh?"

"Confident enough to give you this..." he tossed some flowers to Ranma "I Loooofff."

Ranma had ducked under the flowers and drove her fist into Kuno's stomach dropping him to his knees, then kicked him in the chest a few times before delivering a kick to the head knocking him out. Then she went home.

2nd Week  
Monday morning Ranma arrived at the school gates at the same time as Akane. Greeting each other they ran towards the door. When Kuno appeared they jumped forward delivering a double missle kick knocking him to the ground. As they landed they continued on to their classroom. After school let out, Nabiki told Ranma that Kuno wanted to see him so he went to meet him behind the school. "Well what do you want Kuno?" Kuno handed him a stuffed panda. "Uh thanks but I don't swing that way" tossing it back to Kuno.

"Tis not for you. Nabiki Tendo told me that if I want to give the pigtail girl this, I must give it to you so tell me why?"

"Just forget her. You are not her type"

Ranma said before leaving. After turning the corner the curse activated thanks to water being tossed out a window seconds before Kuno came running and grabbed her into a hug. Nabiki splashed her with hot water deactivating the curse. This lead to her telling Kuno (not knowing that his girl-form was now legally his sister) that Ranma owned the pigtailed girl's body and soul. This of course overloaded his brain and set him off causing him to attack. It took a couple minutes, but Ranma finally knocked him out.

However, Kuno did manage to get a hit in when his pictures of Akane flew out of his shirt. When Akane asked what distracted him, he put his foot in his mouth causing her to pummeled him. As she went to leave to catch up to her sister he apologized which she accepted and took him to Tofu's to get patched up. Tuesday morning was a shocker for Ranma. As he ate breakfast, he noticed that his father wasn't there, and when he asked, he was told that he had got a job.

"As what? A circus attraction?" Nodoka giggled before saying,

"Actually he's working at construction site."

"Really?" his mother nodded.

Wednesday morning Ranma ran into the school yard with Akane right behind him. Kuno yet again tried to block their way into the school, but Ranma flipped over his head while Akane knocked him for a loop with a clothesline as she continued into the school. When school let out the first few students out of the gate ran into a young man wearing a tiger striped bandana and caring a backpack with a bamboo umbrella.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE" shouted a voice seconds before landing and creating a crater where Ranma was seconds before.

"Someone you know?"

"No clue!"

"Answer me this Ranma. Why did you run from our fight?"

"Wait, I remember. Ryoga Hibiki, right?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I waited for three days and you never showed up."

"You had already ran away like a coward when I arrived on the fourth day."

"I wanted to wait longer but Pop didn't. Besides, you refused any help from me and from Keiichi to get there."

Ryoga swung his still closed umbrella at Ranma. "That doesn't matter. You broke a vow between men." Ranma jumped over the swing and asked - "So you want finish our fight?" Ryoga opened his umbrella. "No, this is revenge." Ryoga tossed his umbrella towards Ranma and Akane. They dodged, but it acted like a boomerang. As it came back to Ryoga's hand it sliced a few students. "Hey! Watch it they aren't martial artist." Ranma yelled at Ryoga "I don't care. I will destroy your happiness." With that Ryoga left.

3rd Week  
"About time you showed up" as Ranma arrived at the schools field.

"I didn't come to fight."

"THEN DIE!" Ryoga ran forward swinging his umbrella. Ranma dodged it and they both jumped.

"Wait a minute. Tell me what this is about." Ranma asked as Ryoga thrusted his umbrella forward.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL!"

"So you've said, but you still haven't explained how."

"Words can't tell you of my suffering."

Ryoga tossed his umbrella distracting Ranma briefly as he snapped a bandana onto Ranma's wrist. "This will stop you from running" he said as his umbrella tore into the ground near some of the students who were watching the fight between the two. Ryoga tossed several bandanas which sliced through the air. One bandana cut Akane's hair. Ranma saw this and ran to her.

"I think she's in shock."

"What did you expect being caught with a haircut like that?"

"Yeah what a shame to end up with such a horri-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you blind? She looks better with short hair."

"How can you say that? What kind of girl are you?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of girl I am. What does matter is Akane."

"I don't know what your problem is. She isn't injured."

"You jackass! If she didn't turn just then that would have sliced though her head instead more then likely killing her instantly!" Akane slapped both Ryoga & Ranma before walking off. Ranma waited a moment then she went and caught up to her and took her home.

4th Week  
Ranma was walking home with some groceries when she came to a vacant lot where a girl in school uniform was fighting three masked figures. After she had beaten them down, Ranma interferred to stop her from injuring them. After the girl who introduced herself as "Kodachi the Black Rose" left Ranma took the three girls to the Tendo's where they asked Akane to fill in for the team. She quickly accepted. Over the next few days Akane started practicing and was slowly improving. When Friday night came, Kodachi tried to attack Akane in her room but failed. She left the room leaving several hundred black rose petals before landing on the roof. Kodachi slipped off the roof only to be caught by Ryoga and taken back up to the roof.

"May I ask the name of my savior?"

"Ryoga...Ryoga Hibiki."

"For you" Ryoga grunted as a cloud went up from the flowers" a bit of paralyzing gas."

As Kodachi leand in for a kiss Akane appeared and kicked her away. After she left Akane left Ryoga on the roof


End file.
